Memórias de Luna Coil
by Nessie Nee-san
Summary: Nasceu sem sorte. Deixou o orfanato para conhecê-lo. E agora quer ajudá-lo. Descrição ruim, eu sei. Rating M por violência e sacanagem. OC POV.
1. Adeus

Death Note não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, o Jealous não teria salvado a Misa e, portanto, L ainda estaria aí.

Dia 9/10/2000 – Wammy's House

Eu estava sentada ao pé daquela cerejeira, onde sempre estava quando precisava pensar em algo. Porém, eu não estava sozinha: estava com Mello. Quem prestasse atenção estranharia vê-lo sentado, quietinho, ao meu lado, mas a explicação era simples: não restava muito tempo para conversarmos.

- Quando você vai? - ele perguntou-me, desanimado, sem olhar para mim.

- Amanhã cedo - minha voz falhava. - Mello... - ele virou-se para mim quando eu o chamei. - Não quero ir embora. Por que não posso me recusar a ir? Isso não é justo.

- Luna, esquece. Foi ordem do L.

- Quem o L pensa que é?

- O melhor detetive do mundo? O ídolo de todos aqui, talvez...? - lembrou-me Mello. - Já esqueceu isso?

- Ele não manda em mim! - eu já começava a enfurecer-me. - Nem no orfanato!

- Mas tem o apoio do sr Wammy. E ele manda.

Calei-me. Meu amigo tinha razão.

- Apesar de ser realmente estranho - continuou, percebendo minha preocupação. - Por que levá-la embora? Não faz sentido.

- Fazer o quê? Ordens do L, não? - lancei as palavras daquele garoto louro de volta para ele.

Ele não respondeu. Eu mesma encerrei o assunto.

- Tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas. Amanhã, antes de ir, me despeço de você.

Levantei e fui ao meu quarto. Fiquei lá.

Próximo capítulo:_"Eu nunca imaginara como seria conhecer L. Em toda a minha infância, eu ouvira falar nele e, no caminho, eu sabia que logo o conheceria. Já o admirara, torcera por ele, até o odiara... Mas nunca antes parara para pensar sobre como ele seria, não apenas fisicamente, mas também sua personalidade."  
_________________________________________

N/A: Taí a minha primeira fic, de Death Note, estrelando minha filha mais velha, Luna (soh para constar, eu chamo meus personagens de filhos, ok?).

Me desculpem pelo capítulo um tanto quanto confuso e... bem... não tão interessante. Mais pra frente, eu juro que os capítulos são um pouco maiores e melhores.

Eu também gostaria de pedir aos leitores que, por favor, prestem atenção nas datas (aquilo no começo "Dia X/X/20XX").

Aliás, eu percebi que esse capítulo dá margem a várias ideias sobre o Mello... várias ideias que eu jah vou cortando agora! Até o presente moderno, várias pessoas me perguntaram se o Mello e a Luna se gostam. Eu jah vou adiantando q eles são apenas amigos (bem) próximos.

Outra coisa, eu acho que a única personagem que eu inventei nessa fic eh a Luna, +eu vou aproveitar alguns personagens secundários (quero dizer, quase terciários). Por favor, mandem reviews para me incentivar a continuar, ok...


	2. L

Death Note não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, o Jealous não teria salvado a Misa e, portanto, L ainda estaria aí.

Dia 10/10/2000 – Wammy's House

Eu podia escutar a voz agoniada de meu melhor amigo. Droga. Outra vez não...

Eu estava sentada, e a poltrona era funda. Funda e escura, da mesma cor daquele livro que eu havia lido ontem.

Através da grande janela de vidro eu via o que ocorria do outro lado da porta, o motivo dos gritos era visível e a única luz provinha daquele quadrado à minha frente. E não fazia sentido nenhum.

Mello sufocava-se com uma substância branca cremosa dentro da sala trancada.

Deprimente. E eu tinha que assistir.

Minha cadeira virou-se lentamente para trás e eu fiquei de frente para uma mesa, onde havia uma página arrancada de algum caderno brochura. Com a escuridão, eu apenas conseguia ler alguns pedaços, como "asfixia", "5h30 da manhã" e "sala trancada".

Eu não estava sozinha. Não, havia mais alguém ali. Olhei para os lados e para frente. Então, encontrei-o, mas não o via com clareza: apenas seu contorno... e seus olhos. O belo par de olhos castanhos e penetrantes que pareciam indiferentes e, ao mesmo tempo, repreensivos.

Assustei-me quando a poltrona transformou-se em cama e a mesa, em cobertor. Arfei. Estava desperta, enfim. Olhei para meu relógio: 5h45. Um tanto pontual, aquela nota.

Afastei as cobertas e levantei-me para escovar os dentes. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com Mello, mas por que a folha? E o mais importante: quem era aquele garoto dos belos olhos castanhos?

Não, isso não era importante no momento. Eu tinha pouco mais do que uma hora antes que me levassem do Wammy's House. Para junto de L. aquele maldito L!

Eu não conseguia pensar nada produtivo naquele momento, com certeza. Mas provavelmente Mello ainda dormia, portanto, eu também não tinha com quem falar. Dirigindo quase desesperadamente meu olhar pelas minhas malas prontas, eu vasculhava minha mente em busca de algo para passar o tempo. Possivelmente, eu teria algum livro para ler, ou alguma apostila cujo conteúdo eu pudesse revisar. Assim que acabei de escovar meus dentes e cabelos, além de trocar de roupa, tomei meu caderno de Álgebra e comecei a estudar produtos notáveis.

Faltavam poucos minutos para ir embora quando decidi sair. Ainda não encontrara Mello, e queria despedir-me dele, mas talvez não desse tempo. A meio caminho da saída, parei. Ele estava à minha frente.

Estivemos parados por cerca de três minutos, um encarando o outro, até que o desconfortável silêncio foi quebrado por mim.

- Mais tarde, eu mando um email. Se cuida.

Apertei sua mão e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha, deixando a casa logo em seguida. Com meus (quase) 12 anos de idade, eu experimentava duas coisas pela primeira vez:

Primeira: deixar meu amigo. E sem ouvi-lo pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Segunda: aquele sentimento. Era como se algo grande estivesse para começar, mas ao mesmo tempo alguma coisa à qual eu estivesse intensamente apegada parasse. Como se a minha vida nunca tivesse existido. Senti-me solitária, relutante em seguir em frente. Temi que L tentasse conter meu jeito de ser, que não me aceitasse.

Ou que me esquecesse. Eu não tinha idéia do que poderia acontecer dali em diante.

Olhei para a frente, acalmando-me. Perto de um carro preto, esperava por mim um senhor de expressão pacífica. Naquele momento, eu via o fundador de Wammy's House, o Sr. Wammy. Cumprimentei-o com todo o respeito possível e entrei no carro assim que ele pegou minhas malas, antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo.

Durante o percurso, ele recomendou-me várias coisas. Entre elas, instruiu-me para chamá-lo de Watari. Watari? Sei. Naquele momento, eu explodia por dentro. Não concordava com nada daquilo. Não queria deixar Mello, nem queria conhecer L, e também não queria chamar o Sr. Wammy de Watari. Por que tinha que passar por aquilo? Por que eu? Naquele momento, pensei em L como a criatura mais equivocada do mundo. Odiei L.

Logo chegamos ao prédio. Não esperei que aquele adorável senhor ao meu lado desse a volta no carro e me ajudasse a sair. Não queria que ninguém me ajudasse a fazer nada. Queria entrar e meter o punho no rosto de L. Quem aquele maldito pensava que era, ordenando minha saída do orfanato daquele jeito? Peguei minhas coisas e, ainda acompanhada daquele senhor, entrei no elevador, ainda pensando coisas completamente desagradáveis a respeito de certo detetive...

Assim que as portas do elevador foram abertas, fui surpreendida pela visão à minha frente. A poucos metros de distância, via-se um rapaz de pé, os lisos cabelos negros bagunçados e sem corte. Suas olheiras sugeriam poucas horas de sono, e suas roupas, que consistiam em um par de calças jeans e uma camiseta branca, não indicavam muita preocupação sobre moda provinda do estranho. Tentei estimar sua idade. No mínimo, 16 ou 17 anos, e também não poderia ter muito mais do que 20.

Eu nunca imaginara como seria conhecer L. em toda a minha infância, eu ouvira falar nele e, no caminho, eu sabia que logo o conheceria. Já o admirara, torcera por ele, até o odiara... mas nunca antes parara para pensar sobre como ele seria, não apenas fisicamente, mas também sua personalidade.

Mas ele era diferente de como qualquer pessoa poderia imaginá-lo. Se precisasse escolher um adjetivo pobre para caracterizá-lo, usaria a palavra "estranho".

Será que eu estava nervosa? Era provável. Surpresa? Obviamente. Atordoada? Absolutamente. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ouvi por primeira vez aquela voz aveludada provinda do jovem, apresentando-se:

- Eu sou L.

Próximo capítulo:

_"Eu estava cansada, com certeza, mas fui andando, não queria ser levada para casa. Nem queria ser vista, uma adolescente de 15 anos andando apressada pela rua àquela hora pareceria tentar fugir de casa (e nos últimos tempos, eu nem tivera tantos motivos para fazê-lo). Mas enfim lembrei-me de que não me importava com o que as pessoas pensassem sobre mim."_

* * *

N/A: Taí o segundo capítulo de _Memórias de Luna Coil_. Continua não tão interessante, mas pelo menos ficou maior do que o primeiro XD

Tudo bem, agora que a protagonista foi apresentada, as coisas podem prosperar um pouco no próximo capítulo...

Me desculpem se eu puser muitos parágrafos, problemas sérios de expressão T_T

Só lembrando, Luna e Mello são apenas amigos (bem) próximos.

Por favor, mandem reviews para me incentivar a continuar, ou eu NÃO VOU continuar, ok... (falo sério!)


	3. Rotina

Death Note não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, o Jealous não teria salvado a Misa e, portanto, L ainda estaria aí.

Dia 3/12/2003 – Casa de um suspeito

Vestia-me, olhando para aquele homem deitado inconsciente. Depois de completas, minhas ações não eram mais consideradas importantes para mim. Não que eu as considerasse importantes mesmo antes de fazê-las. Por fim, peguei minha bolsa e deixei o apartamento. Sair não era como entrar – era mais fácil, além de não ser tão divertido.

Eu estava cansada, com certeza, mas fui andando, não queria ser levada para casa. Nem queria ser vista, uma adolescente de 15 anos andando sozinha pela rua àquela hora pareceria tentar fugir de casa (e nos últimos tempos, eu nem tivera tantos motivos para fazê-lo). Mas enfim lembrei-me de que não me importava com o que as pessoas pensassem sobre mim.

Minha indiferença foi interrompida pelo vibrar de meu celular. L. Bem na hora.

- Alô – atendi o mais amavelmente que podia. Mesmo sem poder me ver, com certeza ele sabia que havia um sorriso malicioso estampado em meu rosto. Como era divertido provocar L...

- Você tem alguma ideia de que horas são? – ele pronunciou lentamente cada palavra com impaciência.

- Tenho... – usei minha voz mais inocente para provocá-lo. – São exatamente 2h47 da manhã, no meu relógio.

Eu deliciava-me com a preocupação dele. Afinal, ele não era meu pai, e eu não fingiria que ele era. Nós tínhamos apenas nove anos de diferença, éramos quase como irmãos... mas lógico que eu tampouco o considerava um irmão.

- Relaxa, já estou voltando para casa – assegurei-lhe, desligando em seguida o celular.

Contive um bocejo. Estava realmente cansada. Mas não poderia dormir logo que chegasse. Por dois motivos:

O primeiro era minha obrigação autoimposta de escrever o que eu descobrira, para poder organizar as ideias e contar a L.

O segundo era que, quando eu dormisse, eu sonharia com _aquela pessoa_.

Já fazia três anos que eu sonhava com ele, mas os sonhos nunca ficavam mais nítidos: era possível ver apenas seu suave contorno e seus intrigantes olhos castanhos. Ainda pensava nele quando cheguei em casa. Sim, belos olhos aqueles, mas os de meu "irmão mais velho" eram preferíveis...

L esperava por mim, sentado à sua maneira em uma poltrona da sala. Meu coração acelerou-se. Não, quase saltou de meu peito. Afinal, o que eu estivera pensando mesmo a respeito do garoto dos olhos castanhos? Não importava. Naquele momento, nada importava.

- Eu gostaria que você parasse de me ajudar dessa forma – aquela suave voz acompanhava uma expressão séria, indicando que as palavras pronunciadas não formavam um pedido, mas uma ordem. Mas que tolinho... será que realmente pensava que eu daria importância a qualquer que fosse a ordem?

- Você tem mais sermão para me passar? – indaguei, já cansada daquela conversa que nem começara. Não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia aquilo de L, e eu não tinha esperanças de que fosse a última.

- Perdeu outra aula hoje, não?

- O curso de japonês? Pois é, eu precisava de um pouco de tempo hoje, e se a aula acaba às sete, não daria tempo de assistir, certo?

Errado, era o que eu sabia que ele pensava, embora decidisse guardar essa resposta para si. Fingi não perceber, esperando por uma resposta.

- Vá dormir – ele declarou, por fim. – Mais tarde, a gente conversa.

Revirei os olhos e rumei para o meu quarto. Mais tarde a gente conversa. Claro, dormir. Provavelmente, ele não se lembrava de quem eu encontraria quando dormisse. Na verdade, preferi não pensar a respeito e tentar organizar as ideias, para depois contar a L. quase acabava quando adormeci.

* * *

"A longa jornada até o despertar"... ora, dá um tempo! Olhei para o relógio. Eram 7h58. Então, me dei conta de que ainda vestia as roupas com as quais saíra no dia anterior. E tamém que, aparentemente, L estivera esperando que eu acordasse, de pé, ao lado da porta.

- Bom dia – imaginei desde quando ele me esperara ali.

- Olá – ele ainda estava sério. – Preciso te dar um aviso.

Interessei-me. Ultimamente, ele andava intrigado tentando entender um caso, talvez eu pudesse ajudá-lo. Pensei se seria essa a ocasião.

- Nós vamos para o Japão amanhã de manhã – ele anunciou, despertando minha curiosidade. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas aquelas olheiras negras que ele tinha pareciam mais fundas do que de usual.

Ele foi para seu quarto dando-me a oportunidade de trocar de roupa. Japão? Interessante. Arrumaria minhas malas imediatamente. Não. Mandaria um email para Mello. Sim, agora que pensava nisso, sentia falta de meu amigo. Após ligar meu notebook, percebi que recebera uma mensagem. Conferi o remetente, "Mello", pensei, "você não morre tão cedo..."

"Luna,

E aí? Por aqui estão comentando que L está quase com o caso atual solucionado. O que você me diz? De qualquer forma, recebemos hoje outro resultado de prova. Foi o mesmo de sempre. _Aquele peste_ continua em primeiro. Mas ele não vai continuar bancando o bom por muito tempo. Ah, mas não vai mesmo. Fora isso, nada que valha a pena comentar. E você? Alguma novidade? Espero te ver de novo algum dia.

Um abraço, Mello"

Eu sabia que aquela última parte era brincadeira, mas quando ele escrevia isso (e ele escrevia muito disso), eu sentia um aperto no coração. Tinha medo de não revê-lo. Afinal, assim como L, Mello era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas cuja opinião a meu respeito realmente importava para mim. Decidi responder.

"Mello,

Por aqui, as coisas não poderiam estar mais normais. Bom, claro que quando eu digo 'normal' quero dizer 'o de sempre'. Ontem, eu cabulei aula outra vez para conseguir informações para o L. Do mesmo jeito de sempre. A propósito, respondendo a sua pergunta, o L já está quase resolvendo o caso, sim. Com as informações que eu consegui hoje, acho que já dá para encerrar o caso. Sobre _aquele pirralho_ (e eu gostei do itálico, rsrs), se eu fosse você, desencanava. Segundo melhor não é ruim. Você poderia ser muito pior. Outra: é claro que vamos nos encontrar de novo, seu chato! É bom você parar com essa história. Se eu mandar um vírus para o seu computador, você vai levar a maior bronca do Roger. Considere-se avisado. Um abraço.

Luna.

PS: estou indo para o Japão com o L amanhã. Ainda não sei por quê."

Após enviar, resolvi xeretar um pouco na internet, dois minutos depois me arrependi. "Mais criminosos morrem", "Assassino em série prova do próprio remédio", "Ladrão cai morto durante assalto", entre outras manchetes, impregnavam todos os sites de notícias. Ocorria uma sucessão de mortes de criminosos por parada cardíaca, que tornava-se cada dia mais intensa. E eu recusava-me a acreditar que fosse mera coincidência.

Suspirei. As notícias apenas me deixavam mais ansiosa. Não tive outra saída senão começar a arrumar minhas malas. Desliguei o computador e imediatamente comecei a prepará-las.

* * *

N/A: Aqui está o terceiro capítulo, que eu sei que ninguém aguardava ansiosamente...

Pois é... eles estão indo para o Japão, né...

Só relembrando, prestem atenção nas datas para não se perderem.

Outra coisa, daqui pra frente, não tem mais prévia. Problemas com capítulos posteriores.

Olha, eu sei que a fic ainda está no começo, mas alguém poderia fazer o favor de me mandar um review, pelo menos para eu pensar que alguém quer saber o que vai acontecer com a Luna, por favor!


End file.
